


The Wingman.

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, Formula 1 drivers - Freeform, M/M, Text Messages, Valtteri the wingman, Working things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Valtteri doesn’t want to be a wingman in the car and he certainly doesn’t want to be one outside of it either. Unfortunately for him, Lewis and Nico need all the help they can get.





	The Wingman.

Valtteri is in the middle of signing a large pile of white Mercedes caps when he hears his phone buzzing on the table. Sighing he lets the team know that he’s taking a break before beginning to check his texts. As soon as he clicks on his messages he instantly regrets it, seeing the text change suddenly from delivered to read. Knowing that now Nico will keep spamming him if he doesn’t reply he begins to type out a message.

Nico: You going to that big sponsor party tonight?

Valtteri: Yes, Lewis is going why? 

Nico: That’s not what I asked.

Valtteri: it’s what you meant though. We’ll both be there. I think we’re heading in together. 

There’s a couple of minutes of dots on his screen while Nico types and re-types a reply. Eventually the message pops up.

Nico: Ok then. See you there.

Rolling his eyes and not bothering to reply Valtteri sets his phone on silent before putting it down to finish the rest of the signing work.

Once Valtteri is done signing he picks his phone back up before removing it from silent. He groans as he checks for new texts seeing that he now has messages from Lewis.

Lewis: Hey you’re still going tonight right? Anyone else going?  
Lewis: Not that it matters. I’m still totally hanging with you for the night obviously.

At this point Valtteri begins to wonder if he can get away with being a formula one driver and not owning a phone. At the very least he considers if he would get in trouble for blocking annoying team mates and ex f1 drivers.

Valtteri: yes Nico is going, feel free to spend the night with him instead. 

Lewis: What? What are you talking about? I wasn’t talking about him? 

Lewis: Haha which Nico are you even talking about?

Valtteri actually facepalms at this message, ignoring the strange looks all the Mercedes media guys are giving him. He resolves to send one more text before trying to head back to the hotel, feigning a need to start getting ready for the event that night.

Valtteri: I swear to god if you don’t stop trying to deny it I’ll send screenshots of you sitting crying over him. Vegan Ben and Jerry’s and all. I’ll see you both tonight ok.

He debates if the message is a bit harsh but figures it’s the only way to stop his team mate from texting. Valtteri fires off the text before letting everyone know that he’s leaving. 

...............................

Later on Valtteri is suited up and ready for the start of the sponsorship event. A small mercy is that Lewis is driving so that he can drink the copious amounts of alcohol that are required for these nights, especially where both Lewis and Nico are involved. He glances at his watch and sighs knowing he has a long wait before Lewis gets here to pick him up. 

Seeing as Lewis forced him to come with and be his “wingman” as he jokingly put it, they had to deal with a lot of negotiations. In other words Valtteri insisted on drink and Lewis insisted they would have to be fashionably late, or rudely late as Valtteri liked to think of it.

Eventually he hears Lewis beeping the horn on his car and they can finally head off. The pair make it to the venue pretty quickly, as one would expect with a world champion driver at the wheel. Valtteri is for once immensely grateful for Lewis’ speed. Apparently the driver gets to pick the tunes meaning Valtteri couldn’t get out the car quickly enough. 

Soon enough they get inside, Valtteri dipping in before Lewis as the other man wants about a billion more pictures taken than he does. Valtteri glances around the room but just before he can start heading towards Toto he spots Nico walking over. Regretful that his first move wasn’t just to head straight for the bar he starts walking to meet Nico in the middle.

Nico looks strangely nervous as he stands in front of Valtteri. “Hey um, if I ask you something, would you be honest about it with me?”

Valtteri is unbelievably confused at this, never having heard Nico speak without full confidence in himself.

“Of course,” he answers easily. “What is it?”

“You and Lewis,” Nico begins slowly, glancing around as if to check that the man hasn’t suddenly appeared right next to him. “You aren’t together are you? I mean I was just wondering after that interview with Natalie?”

At the question, Valtteri starts laughing incredibly loudly, drawing confused looks from anyone standing even remotely near them. Seeing a range of emotions quickly passing over Nico’s face however he manages to pull himself together to answer him.

“Hell no,” he says hastily trying to put Nico’s mind at ease. “I just said it because I find it weird how people make it sound like we have some sort of romance while you two are meant to be archenemies it’s ridiculous.” 

Nico is finally able to look him in the eye again, breathing a sigh of relief at that reassurance. 

“You two are both ridiculous,” he carries on. “I know you’ve had problems, but there’s clearly no one else for either of you. I don’t understand why you can’t just talk and sort things.”

“I guess you’re right.” Nico says reluctantly. “But I don’t know how I’ll ever convince him to speak to me again.”

Seeing Lewis finally head through the door Valtteri realises he really does need to act as the wingman, even if Lewis didn’t mean the word quite so seriously.

Before Nico can do anything in protest, he grabs him and quickly drags him over to Lewis, not giving either man time to react and avoid each other like they always do at these things.

“You two are going to sort everything out.” He says flicking between the two men who are currently refusing to make eye contact.

“You two belong together and I have enough of a time of it flicking between Seb & Kimi and Dan & Max’s arguments. I am never being wingman or middle man to you two again.” He says in a hushed but firm voice. There’s a slight pause before he continues.

“If this doesn’t work you both know the unbelievable amounts of blackmail material I have.”

With that he gives them both a manly hug, before shoving the two together so can rush off and speak to Toto.

Seeing them awkwardly fumble in the resulting hug and slowly start to smile awkwardly at each other, Valtteri hopes they’ll be able to work things out by themselves from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Even when writing a brocedes fic I manage to make it all about Valtteri. I just can’t help it :)
> 
> What a good sport he’s been about the badly worded wingman thing though, especially with the top gun clip, love it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
